A través de las lágrimas
by Everett Darcy97
Summary: Hermione ha descubierto una forma de viajar al pasado, sin embargo, esto consume su vida, aun así, su deseo por hacer a cierta persona feliz, es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Ojos de ángel**

Entró por aquel largo pasillo, atravesando el enorme portal que daba entrada hacía el gran comedor, las largas y enormes mesas se separaban en sus respectivas casas, justo en medio, al fondo, se encontraba una bruja de edad avanzada acompañada de un sombrero.

Aquella chica de cabellos castaños no paraba de hablar sobre todo lo que había leído sobre la historia de Hogwarts, algunos la miraban mal por ser tan "sabelotodo" otros, solo le daban por igual, casi a nadie le interesaba lo que ella tenía que comentar, puesto que estaban nerviosos por la selección.

Al llegar justo frente a él gran comedor de profesores, paso su mirada café sobre cada uno de ellos, analizándolo, preguntándose si estos eran tan buenos como parecían, sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo justo en un profesor alto, de cabello negro, algo largo y lacio, pero no miraba a todos como el resto, si no que estaba enfocado en uno, ella solo siguió la dirección de su mirada, y vaya que le sorprendió que esta solo se posara en el chico Harry Potter, quien conoció en el vagón.

"¡Hermione Granger!"

Se escuchó por toda la sala, pero ella solo tenía la mirada sobre aquel extraño profesor, no fue hasta que un chico pelirrojo poco agraciado le dio un empujón, iba a girarse a protestar hasta que repitieron su nombre por lo cual se paró erguida como si fuera un militar.

\- Lo siento – susurró en un tono apenas audible, dio unos pasos hacía la banca donde se sentó y espero a que el sombrero seleccionador dictara su casa. "¡Gryffindor!". Por inercia una sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro por los aplausos de la mesa de su casa, se bajó de la banca y rápidamente se aproximó a su banca.

Poco a poco iban pasando a los alumnos, le sorprendió mucho como el sombrero tomó en cuenta la petición de Potter, pero la mirada de aquel profesor no pasaba a otro alumno, la curiosidad empezó a abundarle desde aquel momento.

Después de eso solo escuchó los discursos, comieron, y por último fue a su sala común donde se hallaban. A partir de aquel momento, ella, Potter y un chico pelirrojo llamado Ron empezaron a tener aventuras que los llevaron a tener una gran amistad, algo sucedió ese año que les llevó a creer que el profesor extraño, el que llevaba por nombre Severus Snape era malo, en realidad ella tenía muchas dudas, pero era el candidato perfecto para ser un villano. Al final, resulto ser que no era lo que creían, lo que hizo feliz a Hermione, para ella, aquel hombre tenía un pasado muy triste y oscuro, razón por la cual era tan amargado.

Pasaron los años, justo cuando estuvo en tercer grado McGonagall le entrego un giratiempo, un artefacto para volver al pasado, sin embargo, el limite era un día entero, con ello resolvió junto a sus dos mejores amigos un problema bastante grande, pero ahora que sabía que podía volver al pasado, su deseo por averiguar aquellas cosas que paso su extraño profesor aumentaron.´

El resto de su tercer grado, prefirió tomar clases normales, encerrarse día y noche en la biblioteca para buscar respuestas, hasta en ocasiones tomó prestado la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo para entrar al área restringida.

Hasta robó algunos libros que creía podían contener información y también robó ingredientes y pociones al propio profesor Snape para llevárselo a casa cuando el curso termino. Sus notas habían sido peor que las de Ronald, pero al menos estaba logrando algo que pocos seguro habían hecho.

Una vez en su hogar, se encerró cual enferma para crear un nuevo giratiempo, o al menos manipular el suyo para poder viajar décadas atrás, a un tiempo donde no había nacido incluso.

Justo días antes de volver a Hogwarts para empezar el cuarto curso, logro su cometido, o al menos eso creía, pudo viajar al día en que nació, así que con ello supo que podría ir a la época en la que Severus Snape era joven. Pero aun y todo eso… no pudo hacer nada con magia común, había usado magia negra… tenía total conciencia de que luego iba a pagar caro aquello, que luego iba a perder más, pero estaba dispuesta a dar todo, total que ya vivían en épocas oscuras.

Al volver al colegio, no contó nada a nadie, se guardaría aquel secreto solo para ella, no quería que nadie supiera lo que había tenido que usar para lograr manipular aquel giratiempo, el cual tenía una arena entre blanca y dorada, pero ahora era totalmente negra, y en vez de ser dorada, tenía un todo plateado, y con algunas marcas de óxido, no era reconocible aquel colgante, así que empezó a andarlo bajo su ropa, para que nadie pudiera tomarlo, y menos verlo.

Después de unos días de adaptarse a sus nuevos horarios, pudo establecer mejor plática con sus amigos de siempre.

\- ¡Hermione! – gritó un chico pelirrojo que corría hacía ella con cierto desespero. Al alcanzarla sonrió un poco palmeándole un brazo – Deberías ir a la enfermería, desde que hemos vuelto estas extraña y pálida… - comentó preocupado, lo que causó una sonrisa de la castaña.

\- No tengo que ir Ron, estoy bien, es un secreto, si te lo digo tendría que usar un obliviate – Soltó una risa ante aquel gesto de espanto de su amigo, pero enseguida apuraron el paso al gran comedor donde se hallaba Harry.

\- ¿Sabes por qué nos apuraron?, Estaba ocupada – cuestiono Hermione levantando su mirada buscando en la mesa de profesores a su maestro de pociones – El profesor Snape no está…

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el profesor Snape?, siempre andas mirando si aparece o no – Harry siempre era muy suspicaz, se daba cuenta más rápido de las cosas que Ronald.

\- Solo es una duda Harry, el profesor Snape no es tan malo como parece – su tono se volvió serio y autoritario como solía oírse casi siempre, pero entonces cuando vio llegar al maestro a su lugar una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña.

No dijo nada más, solo empezaron a comer hasta que el director Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos, después de unas cuantas palabras se presentaron alumnos de dos colegios, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, al parecer había algo llamado "El torneo de los Tres Magos", cosa que a ella no le interesó.

Una vez que todo terminó se quedó un rato más hasta que el profesor que tanta fascinación le causaba se retiró, llena de curiosidad empezó a andar siguiéndole lo más discreta que podía, pero al girar por una curva se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

\- Señorita Granger… ¿A que le debo sus constantes miradas y espiadas?... ¿Quiere averiguar algo sobre los próximos exámenes?... ¿Oh piensan tú y tus amigos robar algo de mi armario de pociones? - Interrogó directamente con esos tonos pausados y amenazantes con los que siempre hablaba a aquel trio.

La chica se quedó totalmente paralizada, era muy mala mintiendo pero solo pudo sonreír un momento mientras negaba, pero al ver como el mayor levanto una ceja ante su comportamiento se mantuvo quieta.

\- Solo quería decirle algo profesor… - susurró la castaña manteniendo la mirada hacía sus zapatos negros y brillantes de tan limpios que eran.

\- Entonces no me haga perder el tiempo – volvió a ese tono de voz que a todo alumno atemorizaba.

\- Profesor Snape… quiero que usted tenga un final feliz – soltó sin rodeos solo se dio vuelta para empezar a caminar lejos de este, abrazo un libro que andaba desde que fue a él gran comedor, necesitaba relajarse. Llegó al patio del colegio, ahí donde todos estaban totalmente endiosados con los alumnos de las otras escuelas.

\- Hoy es él día… - murmuró bajo apoyando una mano en su pecho, donde posaba el giratiempo alterado, aquel artefacto consumía su energía, por ello se veía tan enferma siempre.

Al caer la noche, cuando volvió a su dormitorio, se quedó con el uniforme y con este se recostó, esperó hasta que sus compañeras se durmieran, entonces fue cuando saco aquel giratiempo colocándolo en su mano pálida.

\- Funciona… por favor… - No sabía cuánto tiempo debía retroceder, pero calculo la edad del profesor en ese momento, escucho que tenía un aproximado de 34 años de edad, por lo que retrocedió 22 años en el pasado, para ver si lo encontraba con una edad de 12 años, donde se supondría estaría en segundo grado, así que quizás podría averiguar por qué era así, o si era así desde el principio.

\- Parte de mi vida… para que me lleves a cuando aún yo no tenía una – susurro al giratiempo como si le hablara al oído, y ahí mismo sentada en su cama, dio vueltas al reloj de arena, al momento que lo detuvo sintió como si estuvieran extrayendo algo de ella, paso cinco minutos o más viendo como todo se movía tan rápido a su alrededor, pasando por un par de generaciones.

No supo en que momento perdió el conocimiento, la última vez sintió algo así, pero ahora su cuerpo no resistió todo lo que le robó el giratiempo.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos se encontró con un techo blanco, y aun lado la señorita Pomfrey, por lo cual se sorprendió y se sentó de golpe.

\- Volví… no funciono… - susurró tan bajito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, su más grande deseo se había destruido totalmente, no podría ayudar a su profesor aunque ella misma lo dijo.

\- ¿Esta bien señorita?... La señorita Evans la encontró tirada en el suelo de su dormitorio – habló la enfermera mientras preparaba sus pociones extrañas.

\- ¿Evans?... no sé quién es – respondió Granger con un tono desanimado, como si hubiera reprobado muchas materias, subió lentamente su mano sobre su pecho pero al no sentir el colgante expreso un gesto de pánico y enseguida miro a todos lados – Mi…mi collar

\- Si… la Señorita Lily, la trajo junto con James Potter, no podía hacerlo sola, ah… el giratiempo… debe ser una réplica, muy fea – confeso tranquilamente la señorita Pomfrey al tiempo que le entregaba a la castaña aquel extraño y feo colgante.

\- ¿James?... ¿Lily?... – se quedó pensando un momento, entonces… ¡Lo había logrado!, se limpió aquellas lagrimas para coger el colgante y ponérselo alrededor del cuello. – Tengo que irme

-Señorita… espere… ¿Quién es usted?... ¡Oiga! – grito la enfermera al ver que la castaña se echó a correr buscando a todos lados donde se encontraba el chico a que buscaba.

Corrió por los iluminados pasillos de Hogwarts, quería buscar a su profesor, se sentía con tanta emoción, aunque en realidad no estaba segura, la escuela era exactamente igual.

\- Disculpe – se acercó a un grupo de muchachos los cuales se reían a carcajadas pero pensaba que era normal, total que se veían un poco menores que ella y seguro estaban con sus juegos – ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce al pro… a Severus Snape? – ella había sido muy amable pero la risa de estos, la forma tan cruel y burlona en la que se rieron, le había hecho enfadar, le recordaban a Malfoy y sus amigos cuando molestaban a Harry con los dementores.

\- ¿Quejicus? – preguntó un chico con aspecto soberbio, pero al notar la cara de confusión y seriedad de Hermione solo señalaron a un niño de tez pálida y cabello negro algo largo, ella se sorprendió, no era nada feo a decir verdad. Pero entonces, cuando noto a aquella pelirroja a lo lejos la cual lo saludaba sonrió, al parecer tenía amigos o eso pensó, porque los mismos chicos que antes de le dieron indicaciones avanzaron a él empujándolo a propósito y avanzando a la chica pelirroja a la cual terminaron por llevarse, dejando a aquel niño en el suelo y con los libros regados.

\- ¡Oigan!... ¡Estúpidos niños groseros! – Gritó con enojo, al notar el acto tan cruel, enseguida se acercó al muchacho para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas - ¿Estas bien Severus? – interrogó ella abrazando los libros con cuidado y luego ayudarlo a levantarse, en ese momento, seguro él tenía doce años, mientras que ella ya rondaba los catorce, no era mucha diferencia en años, pero si en el golpe de pubertad.

\- ¿Severus?... todos me dicen quejicus… - murmuro bajando su mirada – bueno… menos Lily… Gracias – respondió enseguida empezando a caminar con paso apresurado como si estuviera huyendo.

\- ¡Severus!... – grito de nuevo mirando su espalda cuando se detuvo – No dejes que te molesten… aun así… voy a cuidar de ti… - era un tanto maternal en aquel momento, no deseaba que lo molestaran en ningún instante, se acercó a él con total descaro, entonces sujeto la mano de este.

\- Soy Hermione… - sonrió un momento, él le respondió la sonrisa, se miraron mutuamente mientras se dejaba tomar la mano, no le era incomodo, a decir verdad, desde Lily, él no había tenido otro amigo.

\- Soy Severus…. Pero… nunca te había visto… - cuestionó en voz baja y amigable, ella se había dado cuenta, que hasta aquel momento, él no era tan amargado y amenazante como en el futuro.

Ella solo sonrió, así empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, hasta salir del castillo, él tenía miedo porque no estaba permitido, pero ella se lo llevó hasta el bosque prohibido, ahí, justo en la entrada, se sentó a la orilla de un árbol mientras suspiraba relajada, pero entonces recordó, no era de esa época, no podía estar para siempre. Metió la mano entre su blusa para sacar el guardapelo, quedaba poca arena, ósea poca energía que le había robado.

\- Severus… quiero ser tu amiga… pero... Yo no soy de aquí… volveré lo prometo… de dónde vengo te conozco pero yo no te agrado – trato de explicar lo más rápido que podía, mientras veía la arena caer lentamente, empezaba a marearse mucho pero debía mantenerse consciente. Espérame aquí… no sé cuándo regresare… allá puede ser mañana… aquí días... meses… años… así que espérame… y por favor… no dejes que te molesten… - se sujetó un momento de él, lo miraba con aquellos ojos pardos somnolientos, ahora empezaba a darse cuenta que no era solo curiosidad lo que llevaba sintiendo por su profesor los últimos tres años… el hecho de verlo tan joven y luego saber que lo vería más grande… le hacía sentir estragos en el estómago.

\- Hermione… Vamos con la señora Pomfrey… te vez muy mal… estas diciendo tonterías – Trató de levantarla, él no sabía qué hacer, apenas era un niño, y no sabía lo que decía aquella extraña chica que le abordo tan de repente, pero entonces su cara de angustia aumento al ver como de la nariz de esta empezó a escurrir sangre - ¡Hermione!

\- Severus… - susurro la pálida chica que parecía una enferma terminal y antes de siquiera decir una palabra cayó sobre las piernas del chico.

\- Hey… ¡Hey! – gritó temblando moviéndola, con cuidado intento cargarla, pero entonces, para su sorpresa empezó a volverse tan liviana como una pluma, hasta que se desvaneció en sus brazos, esa chica, había desaparecido.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un techo blanco, subió su mano a su pecho, ahí tenía su colgante, esta vez no se lo había quitado, miro a un lado, en una camilla estaban acostados Harry y Ron, pero en vez de sentirse mal, solo sonrió de medio lado, quizás lo había logrado, quizás solo fue un sueño, pero ella realmente se sentía como si hubiera conocido de nuevo a su profesor de pociones.

 _ **/Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar review, eso me anima a seguir**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Todo es extraño

**Capítulo 2. Todo es extraño**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó mirando a todos lados, Harry y Ron no estaban donde antes lo vio ¿Había dormido mucho? Volvió a recostarse en aquella camilla llevando su mano hacía su pecho, sintió el pequeño bultito que causaba el giratiempo, entonces lo sacó para mirarlo, la arena seguía negra, y aun se notaba oxidado, realmente no tenía idea de si estaba haciendo lo correcto en aquel momento, ¿Estaba bien cambiar el pasado?... todo era demasiado incierto, pero por ahora, debía buscar al profesor Snape, y asegurarse de que había cambiado.

La señora Pomfrey llegó a los minutos, después de revisarla una última vez, le dio un pequeño recipiente con una poción para recuperar sus fuerzas, pero ella sabía que era inútil, mientras más vitalidad tuviera, más le robaría el giratiempo.

Tan solo se despidió de aquella amable mujer para después ir a sus dormitorios, estaba vacío todo, seguro había clases, debía primero averiguar que había cambiado antes de tener una vida totalmente normal. Empezó a organizar sus cosas, pero algo le llamo mucho la atención, sus apuntes de la clase de pociones eran totalmente diferentes. Se sentó en su cama de espaldas a la puerta, no entendía por qué eso había cambiado, pero entonces escucho como abrían la puerta, se levantó enseguida para ver a su amiga Ginny entrar acompañada de Lavander.

\- ¡Hermione!... Por fin saliste de la enfermería… estuviste una semana dormida, nos tenías preocupados – habló la pelirroja tan amable como siempre, se acercó a la castaña que estaba tan consternada, había dormido una semana, una semana había perdido de clases, pero ahora, no era como si le importara, había perdido más ideando como viajar al pasado.

\- ¿Dónde estás Ron y Harry? – preguntó al momento evadiendo lo que esta le decía, quería averiguar todo, y nada mejor que sus mejores amigos, con quienes podía hablar con tranquilidad sobre el profesor Snape sin levantar sospecha alguna, pues ya entre los tres habían tenido altercados con este.

\- En la sala común – respondió Lavander al momento de una forma algo seria, normalmente no se llevaba bien con Hermione, se le hacía una chica muy obsesiva con las cosas de estudió, ella por su parte, era más relajada y aun así, tenía buenas notas.

Sin más Hermione solo sonrió para salir del dormitorio y bajar aquellas escaleras de caracol hasta la sala común donde estaban el azabache y el pelirrojo sin hablar, no entendía por qué, pero cuando notó aquel pin en el pecho del pelirrojo enseguida se acercó y se lo arranco llevándose un pedazo de la camisa.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa Hermione?! – grito esté.

\- ¿Por qué usas esto?... – preguntó, en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué Ron usaba ese pin con textos ofensivos hacía Harry.

\- No sabíamos que te dieron de alta – murmuró aquel azabache que ahora no parecía estar con humor, pero se notaba sorprendido por las acciones de la castaña.

\- ¡Como si no lo supieras Hermione!, ¡Todos lo saben!... hizo algo para quedar seleccionado en el torneo, y "Tener la gloria eterna" – repitió lo último en un tono altanero.

\- ¿Y eso que?... No es la primera vez que pasan cosas extrañas Ronald, además dijeron que era peligroso, él no es tan bueno con la magia, ¿Por qué querría?... y si tus hermanos Fred y George no pudieron engañar a Dumbledore, ¿Por qué Harry si? – Ambos se quedaron totalmente callados cuando la castaña empezó a regañarlos de esa manera, así que solo miraron a lados contrarios – Ahora dejen sus tonterías y dense un abrazo.

La chica necesitaba tenerlos juntos, no quería que estuvieran peleados porque en realidad estos eran su apoyo, si iba a llegar un día en que no los vería de nuevo, quería aprovechar todo su tiempo al lado de sus mejores amigos. Una vez que estos le obedecieron sonrió un poco y enseguida se abalanzó a los muchachos rodeando a cada uno con un brazo, los apego a ella de forma tan maternal como siempre.

\- Los adoro chicos – murmuró totalmente segura, estos sin entenderla la abrazaron igual convirtiendo el momento en uno de los hermosos abrazos del trio de oro. Una vez que los dejó se sentó en medio de estos que no dejaban de mirarla con real confusión. Hermione no solía comportarse de esa manera tan empalagosa.

\- Oigan… ¿Cómo va la clase de pociones? – intentaba ser disimulada con ello, no quería parecer tan obvia pero la cara de Ron se iluminó como si lo hubieran recordado algo, entonces de su bolso saco su libro de pociones el cual le entrego a esta.

\- Son los apuntes, el profesor Snape preguntó por ti – Encogió sus hombros como si fuera totalmente normal que esa chica tan dedicada faltara a clases.

\- ¿Apuntes?... ¿De esta semana?... vaya, haré todo para entregarlo mañana apenas toque su clase – sonrió agradeciendo, normalmente la castaña prefería los apuntes de otros compañeros antes de la de esos dos, ambos eran muy malos para tomarlos.

\- ¿Iras?... ¿Ya no te da miedo?, antes de que te desmayaras, te la pasabas diciendo que te daba miedo como te miraba, como si te conociera, y que tú nunca lo habías visto antes – explicó el azabache de la cicatriz, provocando una extraña sensación en la mente de la castaña.

Algo como eso no paso cuando rescataron al hipogrifo, no cambio nada, recordaba todo, pero ese momento había cambiado el pasado décadas atrás, cuando no había nacido, así que como ella viajo a esta edad, su yo que vivió la modificación no tenía idea sobre esto. Se sintió tan confundida pues era como un extraña paradoja aquella confusión, ahora no tenía idea de cuál era su personalidad antes de ello, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que crearía a varias versiones de Hermione's, en el tiempo antes de su primer viaje, será diferente, luego podría ser normal, realmente era un revoltijo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese entonces.

\- Iré a buscar al profesor Snape… - La castaña se puso de pie, dejando el libro en la mesita pequeña para salir de su sala común hacía el salón del profesor, no sabía si estaba ahí, pero sería el primer lugar en donde buscar. Cuando iba llegando un hombre musculado, calvo, y bastante atractivo la intercepto, ella solo se quedó mirándole extrañada, no sabía quién era, pero se notaba que era de aquella escuela Durmstrang, puesto que recordaba el partido que fue antes de empezar las clases, y que cuando presentaron esa escuela, él fue el primero de entrar.

\- Krum... ¿No?... ¿Me das permiso? – fue cortante, al final, ella no había tratado en lo absoluto con aquel chico pues había estado obsesionada buscando la manera de viajar en el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?... ¿No lo has pensado aun? – su voz varonil resonó en los oídos de aquella castaña chica. Como todo caballero tomo su delgada mano como si fuera una princesa para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Vendrás al baile conmigo?

Ella quedó totalmente estupefacta, ¿Viktor Krum la invitó al baile?, tenía que recordar todo lo que había hecho o al menos averiguarlo, al parecer su ser pasado no se obsesiono con la condición de su profesor. Se quedó sin responder mirando a aquel alto chico, pero entonces vio asomarse por aquel pasillo a su profesor de pociones, sonrió un momento cuando sus ojos marrones se percataron de él, miró un momento de nuevo al jugador, y justo cuando este iba a besar el dorso de su mano, la zafó casi de forma descortés.

\- Lo siento, pero solo a una persona le diría que sí, y no eres tú – tan solo inclinó un poco la cabeza como señal de disculpas, enseguida paso de él, apenas lo hizo este fue rodeado de muchas chicas, no entendía por qué se había fijado en ella en primer lugar. - ¡Profesor Snape! – Gritó corriendo tras este, cuando este detuvo su andar ella igual lo hizo de forma golpeada para no chocar con él - ¿Puedo hablarle?...

El profesor apenas se giró un poco para mirarle de reojo con ese semblante serio con el que miraba a todos, pero había algo diferente, como cuando alguien te recuerda a algo pero no estás seguro si fue real o no, como un déjà vu.

\- Señorita Granger, salió de la enfermería, que milagro verla después de tanto tiempo – era tan sarcástico, que ella al momento se sintió mal, no había logrado cambiar nada en él.

\- Lo siento profesor, he tenido problemas, sé que aparte de esta semana, he faltado más, y no debí, pero… me pondré al día profesor – se disculpó al momento antes de sonreír de forma amable, suspiró un poco mientras trataba de ser agradable con aquel profesor.

\- ¿Por qué no volviste Hermione?... – preguntó aquel profesor de una forma muy baja, ella solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿La recordaba?... no dijo nada, solo le dio un gran impacto oír que le llamaba por su nombre y no su apellido, Snape solo asintió y empezó a caminar de nuevo alejándose de aquella castaña.

\- Volveré… Severus – respondió enseguida mientras llevaba su mano hacía el giratiempo bajo su ropa, lo empuñó suavemente sin saber si él le había escuchado, pero se sentía muy segura de ello.

La chica tomó camino de vuelta a su sala común, no debía viajar todavía pues su cuerpo estaba sumamente débil, se había cansado demasiado al correr, seguro no sería capaz de resistir un viaje tan largo de nuevo.

Pasaron unos meses, llegó navidad, con ello el baile, ella estaba muy ocupada poniéndose al día que olvido totalmente el conseguir pareja para ir a este, aunque era algo que realmente no le importaba demasiado, aunque si le molestaba la idea de ver a Harry y Ron con otras chicas, algo así como celos de amigos. Miraba en silencio como Ginny, Lavander, y demás compañeras se arreglaban para el baile, se sentía un poco mal, ella ni siquiera tenía un vestido, pero justo cuando iba a acostarse en su cama, Lavander se acercó entregándole una enorme caja.

\- Te llegó como correo cuando estabas internada, nunca pasaste a recogerlo – sin más solo se apartó de la castaña para seguir arreglándose.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo doblando sus piernas sobre su cama, abrió la caja y ahí estaba, un bello vestido con tonos rosas y violetas, era realmente hermoso, al parecer sus padres estaban enterados de dicho baile. Cuando todas se fueron ella enseguida empezó a cambiarse para ponerse aquel hermoso vestido, nunca había tenido algo así. Se miró en el espejo realmente sorprendida. Aún tenía tiempo para llegar por lo que se maquillo de forma natural tan solo resaltando sus facciones delgadas, y por último se recogió su cabello rebelde acomodándolo con una peineta de tal forma que esta cayera sobre un hombro.

Se colocó las zapatillas que venían con el vestido, pero algo desentonaba con su bello atuendo, era aquel giratiempo, por un momento pensó en dejarlo pero no sabía si podía estar alejado de este tanto tiempo, sin más se lo colocó aunque no se viera lindo pues se veía tan dañado y viejo, tuvo que alargar la cadena para poder ocultarlo entre el escote. Una vez lista, bajó a la sala, había mucha gente y ya todos estaban bailando. Se quedó en un asiento alejado mirando a todas esas parejas felices pero entre toda esa multitud pudo notar a aquel profesor. La castaña sonrió suavemente, entonces lo decidió, ya no se sentía débil y no quería estar sola en aquel baile de navidad, sus amigos estaban con aquellas amigas de vestidos similares, Krum parecía haber escogido bien, no, no había nadie ahí.

Salió del castillo para correr hacía el bosque prohibido, dando uno que otro tropezón a causa de los zapatos altos, pero no se detuvo. Al llegar a aquel árbol que no había cambiado nada al pasar las décadas, saco su giratiempo dando un suave suspiro para concentrarse.

\- Parte de mi vida… para que me lleves a cuando aún yo no tenía una – tal y como antes, mencionó aquellas palabras al giratiempo al cual empezó a darle vueltas lentamente hasta que sintió ese dolor en el pecho, como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón, extrayendo su alma con tan violencia que solo provoco ardor. Todo empezó a moverse a su alrededor, hasta que se volvió negro completamente.

\- Hermione… ¿Eres tú cierto?... – se escuchó una voz baja, infantil pero varonil.

La castaña empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, a su el frente había un par de zapatos negros muy brillantes. Se sentó con cuidado con la cabeza agachada, aún mantenía su atuendo hermoso, se sentía muy mareada, no sabía si había funcionado, levantó la mirada lentamente hacía aquella persona, para su sorpresa, aquellos intensos ojos negros la miraban como si se tratara de un total fenómeno.

\- Severus… - murmuró bajito notando como estaba vestido de gala. Este se acercó ofreciendo su mano a la chica para que se levantara, pues él podía notar que toda aquella piel carecía de color, estaba tan pálida como un cadáver.

\- Tardaste en volver… - él sonrió amigable una vez que la tuvo de pie, admiro su belleza antes de mirar hacía el castillo, podía escucharse la música, era navidad, por lo que el castillo daba un baile.

 **/Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus opiniones, eso me anima a seguir y actualizar más rápido.**


	3. capítulo 3 Paradoja

**Capítulo 3. Paradoja**

Haber despertado en aquel lugar frente al profesor Snape de niño, le había hecho pensar que lo que pasó, realmente fue verdad, que no lo había soñado, se sentía aliviada y a la vez preocupada, ¿Cuántos viajes resistiría su cuerpo?... ¿Tenía suficiente vitalidad para hacer más?, no tenía idea, pero le agradaba la idea de conocer a su profesor con esa edad.

Ahora era más pequeño que ella, quizás uno o dos años menor, tenía un rostro inocente, un cabello muy negro y ondulado, le atraía de cierta manera; le daba hasta esa emoción en el estómago por solo ir de su mano hacía el baile que estaba dando el castillo, pero entonces, algo rompió todo ese deseo que la castaña sentía, si se presentaba, podrían reconocerla en el futuro, sabrían quién era ella, más Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, a ellos no se les escaparía ninguna, y más porque era justamente esa profesora quien le dio el giratiempo que había casi destruido.

\- Severus… - le llamó deteniendo su andar para que este le prestara atención, cosa que el hizo, pues se detuvo para poderla mirar con aquellos ojos tan negros y profundos como esa noche que les abordaba – No puedo entrar… Si lo hago… quizás no pueda volver luego… así que por favor, no digas como me llamo, y también necesito un antifaz, o algo con que cubrirme la cara – explicó lo mejor que podía ya que quería seguir visitándolo, hasta que en el futuro, pudiera ser feliz de nuevo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Severus, pues de su traje saco dos antifaces, uno era muy negro, el otro era blanco con detalles violeta, fue entonces que extendió ese a la chica, ella realmente se sorprendió porque parecía como si lo hubiera planeado pero era realmente imposible.

\- Es una fiesta de antifaces, este lo guarde para… - él solo bajó la mirada cuando no pudo terminar la frase, entonces negó con la cabeza para acercarse a ella y ayudar a acomodárselo, podría ser reconocible, pero no era tan obvia - ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

Pudo notar el cambio radical en la actitud de su profesor, era obvio que era para una chica y no era justamente para ella, se dejó acomodar aquel antifaz hasta que estuvo acomodado, fue entonces cuando esa pregunta le hizo pensar demasiado, por alguna razón no se le venía ningún nombre a la cabeza.

\- Ahm… ¿Lavander?... ¡Sí!, Lavander, así llámame – estaba usando el nombre de una compañera pero no le importaba, no tenían similitud física por lo que no habría problema en el futuro.

El solo asintió como respuesta puesto que se notaba triste, aquel recuerdo que llegó a su mente le hizo sentir un gran vacío por lo que ahora camino a un lado de la chica pero no sujetos de la mano como antes. Por su parte, Hermione no dijo nada, solo siguió el paso de aquel muchacho de forma lenta.

Al llegar al castillo no pudo creer que fuera exactamente igual a como era en el futuro, si habían diferencia pero eran tan mínimas que apenas era capaz de reconocerlas. Caminaba por todos lados hasta que se topó con un chico de lentes y una chica pelirroja de hermoso vestido, no podía negar que el chico le recordaba a su amigo Harry.

\- Quejicus… ¿Es tu novia?... vaya, tendré que quitártela como a Lily – se burló aquel chico de lentes pero enseguida fue golpeado por la niña pelirroja como si le ofendiera, pero no parecía hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por defender a Severus.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Quién te crees que eres? – cuestionó Hermione en un tono autoritario, este chico solo mostro una risa burlona ante los reclamos de ella – ¡Eres un bastardo irrespetuoso! – le gritó terminando por darle una fuerte cachetada que hizo que el hombre se curveara a un lado.

\- Her… Lavander… Detente – pidió el pelinegro pues le tenía miedo al chico de lentes y no quería quedar en ridículo frente a la pelirroja, así que intento jalar del brazo a la castaña, sin embargo, esta se soltó al momento.

\- Tú... ¿Lily Evans?... ah… y todos pensando que eres una heroína cuando eres una completa tonta, no le importaba insultar a la mamá de su mejor amigo, ella siempre había respetado, pero no iba tolerar que humillaran a Severus, no mientras ella pudiera defenderlo.

\- ¡Con Lily no te metas! – gritó Severus empujando a Hermione, esta andaba zapatos altos así que perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo al suelo de sentón, pero no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada apretando en puños su vestido.

No espero unas disculpas, enseguida se puso de pie para irse de aquella escena mientras las lágrimas empezaban a escurrir, fue entonces que cuando estuvo algo lejos de ahí se quitó el antifaz y se sentó en una de las bancas.

Se sentía terriblemente estúpida por meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían, ¿Qué podría reclamar?, era la segunda vez que hablaba con él, o al menos así era con el Severus de niño, porque llevaba viéndolo ya cuatro años en el futuro, y que le tratara así por defenderlo le hacía sentir humillada, tanto que no dejaba de llorar, se sentía peor que cuando Draco Malfoy le llamo Sangre Sucia frente a sus amigos.

Pero aun con todo esto, ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera? No era capaz de comprender por qué sus sentimientos estaban tan alborotados, porque sentía esa angustia en el pecho, no entendía las razones del por qué sus lágrimas fluían como ríos, porque sentía tanta ira, tanta rabia y a la vez tanta tristeza.

Severus se quedó ahí solo, porque Lily se marchó con James Potter, ellos ahora eran tan amigos, y él no tenía absolutamente nadie, tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta, fue cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho con la primera persona en el mundo que lo defendía. Caminó por el pasillo donde la vio irse, fue entonces que se quedó mirándola llorar de esa forma, nunca le había pasado algo parecido, por lo que se rebusco entre el traje hasta encontrar una varita de regaliz, un dulce bastante bueno que él siempre comía así que se acercó a ella y se lo extendió sin decir una palabra.

La castaña levantó la mirada un momento viendo lo que este le estaba regalando, no pudría explicar el sentimiento que eso le causó, ¿Severus Snape regalando algo?, se limpió sus lágrimas para levantarse de golpe de su lugar.

\- ¿Crees que soy una niña que contentas con caramelos? – preguntó de forma molesta, pero al ver la cara del otro, como cambiaba a una pálida, como si tuviera miedo, enseguida extendió la mano hacía el dulce para cogerlo y darle una mordida con algo de cuidado – Solo esta vez… la siguiente no tendrás tanta suerte – intentó volver a sonar molesta, pero esta vez la risa le ganó y no pudo evitar abrazarlo por el cuello y apoyar el mentón en su hombro, quizás era mayor que él, pero tenían la misma altura.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que era tu amiga – susurró contra el oído del aquel chico, se sentía como si su estómago fuera a sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, era la primera vez que se sentía de tal manera, fue entonces que se separó mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Hermione… - le llamó al momento que esta se separó de él, acerco su mano a la cadena que colgaba de su cuello para hallar de ella un poco hasta que el giratiempo salió de aquel escote, no quedaba nada de tiempo, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero ella tenía muy buena memoria - ¿Es hora que te vayas?... ¿no te puedes quedar un rato más? – se notaba que quería estar un rato más con aquella castaña, por alguna razón, él se sentía protegido.

\- Lo siento… Severus… haré lo posible… para cambiar tu futuro – sonrió un momento mientras sentía como empezaba a marearse, el giratiempo estaba consumiendo su energía, pero esta vez sentía que no la dejaba respirar pero aun así no lo demostró, sujetó de las mejillas al pelinegro, lo pensó por un momento, fue entonces que se acercó lentamente a él, sus manos le temblaban, deseaba tanto hacerlo, dejar que algo le marcara.

Él estaba totalmente quieto con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por como ella estaba actuando; la tenía tan cerca que cerró los ojos con fuerza como si temiera, nunca había pasado por una situación igual, fue entonces que se estucho un golpe seco.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, ahí estaba Hermione, tendida en el suelo inconsciente. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar rápido, ¿Iba a darle un beso?... no tenía la menor idea. Cuando pudo controlarse un poco enfocó su mirada en ella, se veía realmente bonita ahí tirada y con ese vestido. Negó rápidamente para sacarse esas ideas en la cabeza, así que se acercó para cargarla pero cuando intento tocarla sus manos la atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma. Poco a poco haciéndose más intangible hasta que desapareció ante sus ojos como aquella vez.

Cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos se sintió terriblemente aturdida, su cuerpo le dolía bastante, sentía que no tenía fuerza y aquella música que retumbaba por las paredes del castillo solo le causaban mareos, como si hubiera consumido tanto alcohol que ya no era capaz de pararse.

\- Sabes que te hace daño ¿No? – preguntó una voz varonil, pero que ella sin duda conocía.

De forma temblorosa, bañada en un sudor frio, levantó su mirada, ahí estaba el, Severus Snape, pero no estaba vestido como solía estarlo siempre, si estaba totalmente de negro, pero era un traje como de gala y su cabello no estaba largo, ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento?.

\- Estoy… bien, no es nada… solo… estoy cansada – susurró muy bajo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero estaba tan débil que volvía a caer, fue entonces que el la sujeto con sus fuertes manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y sentarse en aquella banca.

\- Vale… - no respondió nada más, solo se sentó junto a ella estirando una varita de regaliz a la muchacha. - ¿Tan malo es mi futuro como para que lo cambies?

\- No es eso – tomó la varita para comerla pues la otra había desaparecido de su mano, no era su época, así que se quedó en aquel pasado – Pero… tenía curiosidad, es el maestro más cruel de Hogwarts… luce triste todo el tiempo… no sé, solo quería ayudar

\- Espera… ¿Profesor de Hogwarts? – preguntó antes de soltar una risa llena de ironía, ¿Cómo debía ella traducir eso? – Ni loco enseño aquí, soy demasiado bueno para esta mugrienta escuela

\- ¿Qué?... – ella se quedó mirándole con gran sorpresa, fue entonces que estiro su mano al brazo izquierdo de aquel hombre para subir la marca, ahí estaba, la marca tenebrosa, pero esta no era opaca como se supone, era muy negra… estaba activa. – Eres… un… - no pudo hablar enseguida se soltó para mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te pones así?... también usas magia oscura – se burló de forma cruel señalando el giratiempo colgado por su cuello – Desde que lo ví, quise investigar… la magia oscura es sorprenderte… suerte que llegaste a tiempo para enseñármela, así pude encontrar al señor tenebroso y ponerme a su servicio… algo sorprendente pasara pronto, Hermione – Este le guiño para levantarse de su lugar.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Él era malo?, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, fue entonces cuando tomo el giratiempo pero cuando quiso hacerlo girar para volver el tiempo pero solo sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho que le hizo soltar un grito, por inercia se inclinó hacia adelante con la mano apoyada sobre el lado de su corazón, dolía tanto que no podía dejar de llorar y quejarse.

\- ¡Severus!... ¡No lo hagas! – le gritó mientras extendía una mano a él.

El mayor se detuvo para mirarla un momento, fue entonces que se acercó rápidamente a ella, y así como ella antes lo hizo, él la imitó, la cogió de sus mejillas para hacerle levantar la mirada hacía el. La castaña no pudo resistirse, lo miro con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, el como respuesta le limpio las mejillas con los pulgares acercándose mucho a ella, hasta que sus alientos chocaron.

El dolor que ella sentía no la dejaba respirar tranquila, no podía pensar claramente, pero entonces cuando sintió los labios de su maestro sobre los suyos esta cerro los ojos correspondiendo aquel sutil beso, fue entonces que el la soltó brusco poniéndose de pie frente a ella mientras esta le miraba desde abajo con esa mirada cansada.

\- Me robé esos labios – le guiñó causando toda una oleada de confusión en la mente de ella, fue entonces que lo vio envolverse en una nube de humo que salió por la ventana sostenida por pilares, hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

\- ¡Severus! – gritó ella levantándose como podía mientras se apoyaba en uno de los pilares de la ventana.

 _ **/Gracias por leer, agradecería mucho si dejan comentarios, eso me ayuda a mejorar además de motivarme.**_


End file.
